Strong Falcon of the Vale
by Jurij Blackstark
Summary: Jon Arryn manages to have son with his second wife, Rowena Arryn, named Rolland. After his fathers death, Rolland must defend his claim on fathers seat against Lysa and Robert.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Theres my newest short story, hope you like it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lady Rowena Arryn was on childbed, and her pain was undescrideble. "Push my Lady" said maester, "I can see the head" he continued. Her husband was there, too. He took her hand. "Rowena, again, its coming to end" the child finnaly was born. "Congratulations lord Jon, it´s a boy" said maester and gave their newborn son in her hands.

"How would we name him?" asked Jon

"What of Rolland?" said Rowena

"Pretty name" said Jon

"Yes" said Rowena

During next thirteen years was Rolland Arryn raised to be next lord of Eyrie and Warden of the East. He became friend to his fathers wards Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. He looked just like his father, blond hair and blue eyes with aquiline nose. He was trained with sword, spear and bow, excelent in everything. He was strong, too, even in his first six years of life everyone expected he will die, because he was puny.

But once, when he was six, he came to his father and asked him if he will train him. For the first time, he was terrible, he couldnt even hold the sword, so he started to eat much more. Then, he started to become better and better day by day, month by month, year by year. He was concentrating for fighting that much, he was skipping the maesters education. Once, his father came to him.

"I heard you are missing the maesters lessons of reading and numbers" he said, Rolland just read a book about Conquest of Dorne

"So what" he said, turning to another page

"Good lord must know how to read, its not just about fighting" than, Rolland closed the book and stood up against his father

"If you would fight more, we wouldn´t have problems with the Clansmen"

"Its not just about it, look at you. Eleven and you are just a little smaller than me, and stronger. You must get married, if not learn" said lord Jon

"This is how you forcing? Threatening by marriage? You know what father? You, against me. If you win, I start to learn more, if not, I will do everything just like to this time. Deal?"

"Deal" his father said

That afternoon, they both stood agains them. His father wore just a chinmail and shield, so Rolland was fighting without shield, in chainmail and boiled leather. They both had training weapons, because it would be bad, if lord of Eyrie killed his own son or his heir killed his father.

The fight started, Rolland used all his skills he was taugh through years, but his father was older, and more experienced, he began showering blows on him. In the end, heir of Eyrie laid in dirt. "Two of three!" he shouted, not admiting defeat, but he lost twice. "Archery!" he shouted.

"Fifty steps are for commoners, the true Arryn hit the target on four hundred steps" he said, and hit to black

"Too easy, my son" said his father "Thousand steps and both eyes closed" he said and hit the black perfectly. But Rolland didn´t admited defeat.

"Shot an apple from a head of boy" he said, aimed, but missed, while his father made flips, crouched and walked, everytime hit the apple.

"I am admiting defeat" said Rolland when the day ended.

During Robert´s rebelion, Rolland was ruling Vale and defeated the uprising in Gulltown and making sure, that Loyalist wont make trouble. But then he heard about battle of Trident and took as many men-at-arms and knights of the Vale as he could and with a small fleet he set sails to Dragonstone, taking in easily and taking pregnant queen Rhaella with little Viserys as his hostages.

"You will kill us?" she asked him, while prince was holding her leg, he remembred how he read about Daeron II. and his Conquest of Dorne. Hi sighted.

"Run" he said "run away and never return" he said and turned to his men "No one mustn´t know, is that clear?"

"Yes, mi´lord" said soldiers

"Hang up our banners. Let everyone know that I conquered this place, but queen and her son escaped. Five hundred men stay here, the rest goes with me to Storms End."

In Storms End, he saw thirty thousand men who was led by fat man without any strategical talent. A messenger about arrival of Starks in less than hour came to him. He went to his camp with hundred knights and hoped that, he wont get killed stupidly. The Fat Flower came to see him.

"Rolland Arryn? What brings you here, little boy. Why aren´t you sitting in your warm home, enjoying the asses of maides?" he said

"Very funny you fat idiot. I´ve heard you like stealing victories and your father rather jumped of the cliff with a horse than watching you" Rolland said and his men laughed

"I won over Robert Baratheon!" Mace Tyrell shouted "My men destroyed his lines and I got-" he kicked him in belly

"Only thing you did good was that, you let Randyll Tarly leading your van, he won that battle, not you"

"It´s a lie!"

"You are fucking lier! Bend your knee or be destroyed!"

"You have only three thousand men, its impossible to-"

"What," Rolland turned and saw the Stark and Tully and Arryn banners "well, it seems that I have an advantage, I tell you again, bend your knee or be fucked"

"No!" Lord Tyrell shouted "I will never bend my knee to a boy of thirteen!" he said and drew his sword, but after a moment was his hand wet by blood and sword in his arm laid on ground.

"So" said Roland, cleaning his own sword from blood "Would you like to bend your fucking knee? Would you be that polite"

"Fuck you" Fat Flower murmued and bent, with all his knights.

After lifting the siege of Stroms End, Rolland came back to Eyrie, where they were glorified him, his father then gave him the title of Keeper of the Bloody Gate, where he made his seat. Year after end fo Rebbelion Roland got married with a servant girl named Larra, she had brown hair and green-blue eyes. A son named Jarremy was born to them shortly after marriage. His second son was named Artys and third Wallace.

During Greyjoys Rebbelion Rolland was leading The Knights of the Vale to battle, instead of his father, who was too old for war. He was first who breached the gates and in the end he cut of Balon Greyjoys right hand. Since that, he was known as _Rolland the Armcutter_.

But Rolland hadnt only three sons, he fathered two bastards named Rolly Stone and Rowena Stone. Both children was raised with his sons. Jarremy and Artys became friends with Rolly and Rowena was the lady of group. When something happend, it was work of his children for sure. He never told his bastard children names of their mother, he just told them she was some Westernland woman with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Rolland never get on well with his half-mad step mother Lysa, nor with her only son Robert, some said that, she wants her son to be lord of Eyrie, instead of Rolland. When his father started to investigate the origin of queens children, Rolland advised him not to know more, but he told him "Its necessary to know, if Stannis is true heir, king must know."

"You don´t have any evidence" said Rolland, hoping his father will understand

"Roberts bastard children, all have black hair and look like Robert" his father said

Week after their conversation, his father got ill and died. Rolland escaped the Capital same day, his half-brother never gets rule of the Vale. He is his fathers heir and he is much stronger then his brother, Vale will stand behind him rather than his sick brother and his half-mad mother.

* * *

This was prologue, I will update once a half-month, because writing two stories impact and updating both once a week would make me too bussy. By the way, hoped you enjoyed it, there is House Arryn on start of story.

Lord Jon Arryn, lord of Eyrie and Warden of the East, died shortly before he could turn his 81st year of life

Lysa Tully, his third wife, his widow, 30 years of age

Lord Rolland Arryn, son of Jon Arryn from his second marriage with Rowena Arryn, 28 years of age, Keeper of the Bloody Gate, lord of Eyrie and Warden of the East after death of his father

His wife Larra, lady of Bloody Gate and the Eyrie, 29 years of age

Jarremy Arryn, his heir, 13 years of age

Artys Arryn, his second son, 12 years of age

Wallace Arryn, his youngest son, 4 years of age

Rolly Stone, his bastard, 11 years of age

Rowena Stone, twin of Rolly, 11 years of age

Robert Arryn, son of Jon Arryn and Lysa Tully, younger half-brother of Rolland, sick boy, 6 years old, pretendent of Eyrie


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Merry christmas. There is some update. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Rolland**

He was nearly at Bloody Gate. He could recongize the cliffs and saw archers on them. Around him and his men were walking many people, not as much as normaly but still quite enough. The guards of Bloody Gate stopped him.

"Who want to pass the Bloody Gate?" he asked

"Your bloody lord, Rolland Arryn, Warden of the East" he answered, men who was guarding the pass through Bloody Gate had to ask, even when it was their own liege.

"You can pass, mi´lord. Sorry for that" guard said

"It´s fine ser-?"

"Brynden ´Blackfish´ Tully" _Tully?,_ Rolland thought, _he could let my niece pass, I mustn´t allow it_

"Ser Brynden" he unmounted his horse "I must give you task"

"What do you want?"

"Don´t let my step mother pass though Bloody Gate. Some say she wants to replace me with her son. Who is the true lord of Eyrie?"

"You, mi´lord"

"Precisely. I know it´s cruel, but I have to do it. She is your niece, I know it. But. Don´t. Let. Her. Pass. Is that clear" Blackfish nodded

"Good. Now, I am going to meet my family, stay on guard"

When he rode on courtyard, from his family was there just his wife Larra, his eldest son Jarremy, who had brown hair of his mother and his blue eyes. He was thirteen, just now. From his children was there his youngest Wallace, too. Wallace was green-eyed copy of his father, he had blond hair and aquiline nose. His daughter was there, too, she had blond hair and brown eyes. His other children weren´t here.

"Rolland" said Larra when he unmounted his horse

"My love" said Rolland and kissed her "How are children" she looked at him

"Good, but that message made them upset. Rolly didn´t came out of his chamber for a week now" she said. She didn´t mind Rolland´s bastards, simply because they, instead of Rowena´s hair, looked like Arryn´s less than her children, and he reminded her that they are his children and he have to look after them, because they would die without him.

"I will talk with him" said Rolland and turned to people "My beloved father, your lord, Jon Arryn is dead!" he shouted and everyone bent to him, even Blackfish

He went to Rolly´s chamber, he knocked the door "I AM NOT HUNGRY!" resounded from the door

"Rolly, open!" shouted Rolland, after a while, the door opened and Rolly jumped on him

"Rolly, you look... relieved" he said and laughed, just like Rolly. Rolly had, instead of his twin sister, light brown hair and green eyes. Propably from one of his ancestors.

His next stop was at Artys´s chamber. His second son wasn´t there, so he went to trainyard, where his son just trained with Blackfish and ser Donnel Waynwood.

"Artys!" Rolland shouted on his son, his son ran to him

"Father" he said as they hugged. Rolland had closest friendship with his second son, from that reason, he made lordship of Bloody Gate and made Artys it´s lord.

"I have to go to the Eyrie, I am taking Jarremy, do you want to be by my side?" he asked, his sons eyes widded

"Yes, yes, yes!" he agreed

"Then prepare your sword, your armor, your things and we can go"

"Who will keep the Bloody Gate when I can´t?"

"Rolly" Rolland respond "He will be castellan here, until your return. Now go prepare" he said. That morning the five hundred knights left for Eyrie, before it, Rolland let maester to send ravens to every corner of the Vale to pledge their fealthy to him.

 **Blackfish**

It was a month now, since Rolland left for Eyrie. Lysa came toward the Bloody Gate that time, and he had to decide, both options, he had to betray his family words, Family, Duty, Honor. He could decide, if he want to betray Duty and Honor or Family. He chosen that, he´ll break Family. He didn´t let Lysa and her sick son pass.

"You just betrayed our family words!" Lysa shouted

"Yes, as I would if I let you pass. I have an order from Warden of the East. To not let you pass, not you, nor Robert. Sorry Lysa, you have to find another way" he respond and gave her another twenty men. When he didn´t seen her, he immediately send a letter to Rolland.

 _To Rolland Arryn, Lord of Eyrie and Warden of the East,_

 _your step mother Lysa tried to pass through the Bloody Gate. I stopped her._

 _She won´t give up, she´ll try to take Vale with another way, I don´t know how, but you MUST call your banners, until is time._

 _Ser Brynden ´Blackfish´ Tully, the knight of the Bloody Gate_

He wrote into the letter and sent the man to Eyrie. Before he went to sleep, he thought who could intervene into a possible conflict. Starks don´t, he knew it. Eddard Stark may be husband of Cat, but he was a man of honor, and he would defend Rolland rather than Robert.

Lannisters was different, they wouldn´t move by finger, until it´s there´s the winner certain. Tullys would support Lysa, he knew his brother well, but Edmure was hot-blooded, so he would raise the banners and go fight side by side with Lysa.

Tyrell would remain neutral. Mace hated Rolland for cuting off his arm, but his sons has no ill-blood with him. Willas is too clever for such a risk, Garlan is too honourable and Loras is just an idiot. Baratheons would try to stop them, Robert Baratheon is king, but Lysa hates him.

So, he will propably just sit and wait, or go fight against Lysa. Martells would never intervene, because they´re too far away. He took another sip of wine, before going to sleep.

 **Harrold Hardyng**

Lysa Tully stood before his aunt, lady Anya Waynwood of Ironoaks. She had her young son Robert beside her. Through the hall was streaming the warm from fire places. Behind lady Lysa was lords Breakstone, Wydman, Horton Redfort and his sons, lord Ronnel Arryn of Gulltown. Traitors, all of them.

"What do you need my lady?" asked lady Anya, Lysa looked at her, still with her hand on Robert´s head

"I want you to swear your fealthy to my son Robert"

"And why?" ser Morton Waynwood asked, Lysa looked at him proudly

"Because my son is the only heir of Eyrie. He is your rightfull lord, not his brother."

"As I know" said Harrold "Rolland is late lord Jon´s eldest son, with visible difference." Lysa tried to stop him "And Rolland has three sons, so his line is more secured that yours"

"My son is my firstborn, Robert is lord Jon´s eldest son from his marriage with me. He-"

"is lord Rolland´s _YOUNGER_ brother, I see that. I´ve seen Rolland´s youngest son Wallace! He is four and more responsible for himself than your son! My fealthy belongs to Rolland. I will never betray him! NEVER!" he nearly shouted with anger, than, he stormed out of room, while he heard the knights proclaiming Robert Lord of Eyrie.

That night four riders left Ironoaks. Harrold Hardyng, Roland Waynwood, Wallace Waynwood and Joffrey Arryn, the youngest son of lord Ronnel, lord of Gulltown. They rode southeast, to Runestone, to house Royce.

"This escape will write the history" said Roland

"No" said Harrold "It will start it" he ended and rode to the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, there it is, next chapter. I know, its shorter, but I am just human.I must explain something now (just a little QnA):

1. **Q** : Blackfish not recognising his lord?  
 **A** : Of course he recognised him, but everytime someone wants to pass through Bloody Gate he must say his name. Like Hound. They had to recognize him, because of that fucking burned face, no one (in Westeros) has the face as burned as Hound, but they asked. That is to this.

2. **Q:** Lordship of Bloody Gate?  
 **A:** Rolland is Lord of Eyrie, he can do what he wants, and king must agree, because Vale is unconquerable fortrest.

3. **Q:** Another Arryns? Is that even canon?  
 **A:** Yes, house Arryn has a cadet branch named house Arryn of Gulltown. That´s the only thing everybody know. Their lord or his sons are unknown, so I took it like good idea.

4. **Q:** What is Lysa´s opinion about Rolland?  
 **A:** She hates him. She just can´t handle that, her step son is higher in line of succesion than Robert (they both are firsborn sons, but from different marriages, so Lysa seeks her oportunity to have some power, and is half-mad). Rolland is for her shame of Arryns, too, because he married servant girl without some noble blood.

Hope you enjoyed, and again Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hello everybody, there´s next chapter, I won´t bother more, enjoy!

* * *

 **Rolland**

The High Hall of Eyrie was full of men who answered his call. Lord Royce Coldwater, Nestor Royce with his sons, lord Eon Hunter and his heir, lord Uthor Tollet, lord Donniger, ser Symond Templeton, some smaller houses and many hedge knights. All of them bend their knees to him and he heard about that, Harrold Hardyng and lord Yohn Royce joined his cause along with ser Joffrey Arryn of Gulltown, ser Roland Waynwood and ser Wallace Waynwood.

"My lords" he said, but no one heard him "MY LORDS" he shouted across the room and everyone silenced "We must plan our next move, my step mother has just now houses Breakstone, Wydman, Redfort and Arryn of Gulltown" lord Nestor stood up

"My lords," he bowed to men in hall, then he turned on Rolland "my lord" he bowed again "My advice is this" he unsheated his sword "They are week, we should march to Ironoaks and smash them with our cavalry" everyone cheered, when they stopped, Rolland said

"Thank you for advice, my lord. But some lords didn´t joined me now, for example, houses of Three Sisters, they have strong power on the sea, so we can-"

"Sorry for interruption, my lord" lord Coldwater stopped him "but Sistermen don´t have any honor, they would rather die than join you"

"Don´t worry, my lord" said Rolland, smiling "I have anything, lord Triston Sunderland won´t refuse"

"What´s that" asked ser Symond, Rolland looked at them, with a piece of parchment in his hand

"This, my lords, is price I plan to pay for my seat" he showed it "I, Rolland Arryn, Warden of the East, grant independence of Three Sisters, since end of war, they will be independent region with lord paramount of Sisters Triston Sunderland" whole hall stood in strange silence

"My lord" said lord Eon "You shouldn´t trust the Sistermen, they will atack you, I pledge you, atack lady Lysa and end this war"

"I can´t hold my position if there is possible rebellion on Sisters!" shouted Rolland

"Then, you are a craven" said lord Eon, looking into Rollands eyes

After a moment of silence, Rolland spoke "Jarremy, bring me my sword, guards, put lord Eon near the Moon Door"

Whole time he heard lord Eon screaming and cursing him. Then, when lord Hunter saw the Moon Door, his eyes widded in horror "Mercy" he pledged "My lord mercy, please mercy"

Guards took him near Moon Door "Open it" Rolland said, calmly, when door opened, he looked on lord Eon "Look down" he said

"My lord, mercy" Eon still repeated "Mercy, mercy"

"Just. Look. Down" Rolland ordered "Kneel"

"Mi´lord" Hunter knelt

"Get your left hand on the corner" lord Eon did, than, Rolland drew his dagger and chopped off two fingers and showed them to lord Hunter "Choose one" he said "And someone bring his son" Gilwood Hunter stepped forward "Choose one, lord Hunter" lord Hunter just now had to realize what is to happen, he immediatelly chosen the bigger finger "Seize ser Gilwood" he ordered and gave him the finger "Thank your father, he just saved your life," both Hunters looked confused when he gave the second finger to lord Eon "now, both of you, come on, throw it" they both threw the fingers down

 **Harrold Hardyng**

Bronze Yohn Royce was older man with grey beard and hair, with slate-grey eyes. He was sitting on his throne, accompanied by his sons, Andar and Robar. His daughter Yssila wasn´t with them.

"What brings you there?" asked lord Yohn

"My lord" started Harry and bowed "I am here to pledge you to call your banners for lord Rolland-"

"I already called my banners" lord Yohn stopped him "Didn´t you seen those banners outside?"

"I´ve seen it, mi´lord" said Harrold "But you didn´t moved with them" then, Joffrey stepped forward, he had brown hair and short beard

"My lord" he started "You may not know me-"

"You´re right, boy, I don´t know you, who you are?"

"Ser Joffrey Arryn of Gulltown" he bowed "The youngest son of lord Ronnel"

"I thought Arryns of Gulltown pledged their fealthy to lady Lysa and her son"

"I didn´t. To be honest, I never liked her, and my father wants me to marry her, even she is half-mad and fat, I don´t like her, only positive thing on her is her breasts, and hair, but it´s everything"

"How old are you boy?"

"Twenty"

"You are twenty and you are third, fourth-"

"Sixth son and eighth child of my father"

"Sixth son, why didn´t you joined the Blacks?"

"Because I counted my fathers bastards, from his trueborn children I am second son and third child, my lord" than, lord Yohn looked on Harry

"I will join you, but, this guy marries my cousins daughter Myranda" he said

"Likely, mi´lord" said Joffrey and Harry together

 **Renly**

The small council was on meeting, king Robert, his brother was in the North. He was only member of the house in Kings Landing now, with Stannis in Dragonstone and Robert in Winterfell.

"So, why are we here?" asked Littlefinger

"Oh, nothing serious lord Baelish" said Renly "just some lordlings in Vale decided to rise in open rebelion against their lord. Nothing serious"

"Lord Renly, it´s actually _is_ a problem" said Varys

"My family doesn´t support anyone" said Renly, anoyed by this meeting, Littlefinger looked at him

"It actually is the most wisest thing we heard today, my lord" he said

"Tullys are calling their banners" Varys pointed out "my littlebirds sang songs about army of five thousand men marching to Bloody Gate"

"Bloody Gate can be guarded by five crippled old men and still be unconquerable" said Baelish "Lord Rolland is in danger from them if they somehow pass through"

"Ser Brynden Tully is commanding the guardsmen of Bloody Gate" said ser Barristan "He could open it´s gates to his nephew"

"Ser Brynden didn´t let his niece pass through, the army would be same" replied Renly, more anoyed

"H-h-his n-nephew has an army, lord R-Renly, ser Edmure will be l-l-let through" said grand maester Pycelle, Renly stood up

"I am tired of this, as the brother of the king, I end this Small Council meeting" he said and left

His solar was the most fancy place in whole city, as someone said, he looked on his sword, master work from Tobho Mott´s armory, longsword made from the castle forged blue steel, with stag head pommel. Outside his door was his own Baratheon guards, hundred men.

"Willas!" he shouted on his squire, brown haired boy of fourteen, who came immediately "Call Brella" he ordered

"Yes mi´lord" young man said and left

After some time, Brella came, acompanied by Willas, Brella had brown hair and was running his household, _Poor woman_ , Renly thought

"My lord, what is your order?" she asked

"Prepare lunch, please. I am hungry of that idiots in Small Council"

 **Blackfish**

He was just on guard of Bloody Gate, when the army of five thousand men under Tully banners led by red haired man. His nephew Edmure. He had armor in colours of his house, blue and red, and on his chest was silver trout.

"Who passes through the Bloody Gate?!" asked Blackfish

"Your nephew, with army to help Lysa-"

"The Gate is closed to you, walk out" said Brynden

"Uncle" said Edmure "You´re betraying our words now"

"Just Family. I didn´t betrayed Duty and Honor"

"Let me pass, or-"

"Or what, you fight your way through? Don´t be naive boy, no army never fought its way through" he said and on the top of surrounding mountains showed up three hundred archers "Go away, it´s the last warning" Edmure wore on his helmet and drew his sword

"So be it uncle. You wanted bloodshed, here you have it" he said and first men fell under the arrows, while Blackfish walked to gate and let the drawbridge up.

"WE WILL RETURN UNCLE!" shouted Edmure "AND NEXT TIME THAT YOUR LITTLE BRIDGE WON´T SAVE YOU!"

"Strong words, slow mind, hit him in the leg" said Brynden and walked away

He went to small courtyard of a wooden keep Rolland let build behind the Bloody Gate. It was an hour way from Bloody Gate and it had garrison of one and half hundred men, Rolland named it Bloody Keep. Rolly was just training swordsmanship with one of squires. He had long light brown hair and green eyes, he was more westernlander then valeman, but his twin sister was woman, brown-eyed version of their father. Rolly just parried blow of his oppoment.

"Come on bastard, your father was in your age better swordsman than you are" squire mocked him, and Rolly made quick atack which send him onto ground

"Very good young lord" said Brynden "Once you would be better than your father is"

"Really?" Rolly asked with his eyes widened by proud

"Yeah, you are more man now, than your nephew will ever be! I think he would be beaten by your only sight!" he laughed

"You think?" asked Rolly curiously

"Yeah, you did seen him, he is weak, and sick"

"My father was, too"

"But your father had no mother to pamper him. His mother, lady Rowena, died when he was one year old, on winter chill"

"How long this will be long?" asked Rolly "Lady Larra left with Wallace and Rowena remained here with me"

"Not so long" Brynden replied "Your step grandmother is losing, lord Grafton bend his knee to Rolland, she is surrounded. And no army of Tully´s passes through Bloody Gate, even if they tried"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** That´s it, hope you enjoyed. And don´t forget on review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** So, there is some review I want to answer before I start this. If you don´t want to read my shit, just skip this.

 **Andrews31:** 1\. Edmure calling his banners: That´s why I made it practicaly disaster. And he is hot-headed, glory-seeking man. And he want´s to defend his family.

2\. Where is Robert?: In Winterfell, this line is going up just like in canon.

3\. Ned: You might be right, I will try to make it better. I don´t have much to say for this.

4\. None lord tolerating Sweetrobin: Well, it´s more problematic, because Robert is practically Jon Arryn´s second son, but basicaly his first son from his marriage, too. And there can always be someone who tries to get better position by supporting other candidate. Plus Rolland has angered many lords by marrying servant girl.

Hope I answered it. Thank you for saying your opinion.

So, enjoy.

* * *

 **Jarremy**

The banners of Houses of the Vale flew high in air. It was banners of houses that joined his father, ten thousand men. His father left six hundred men guard Eyrie and led army to war. While letting his mother and youngest brother safe. Now, he had to prepare to march east, to Ironoaks, home of Waynwoods.

"Hey Jarry" he heard his brother shout on him "come help me" he saw his brother trying to comfort and tidy up his masters, ser Andrew Tollet´s horse. Artys became ser Andrew´s squire before they left, while Jarremy was squire to ser Vardis, who was just now drinking with his father.

"Don´t worry Arty, I´m coming" he said and came near the brown stallion of ser Andrew comforting him immediately

"You have talent to look after horses, Jarry" said his brother, he had green eyes and brown hair, from his father he got Arryn aquiline nose.

"Yeah" Jarremy smiled "and you are better with sword"

"You with lance and bow"

"And you are-" the sound interrupted him, he saw every man preparing his weapon to fight, then, he saw ser Vardis and father come fron their tent with swords in their hands

"Jarremy!" ser Vardis shouted "Where´s my horse?!" Jarremy quickly ran to stables and prepared Vardis´s horse preparing it for its rider "Finnaly" said ser Vardis when he mounted the horse. He turned on his father

"What´s happening?" he asked

"They atacking" said lord Rolland and drew his sword "Let´s see if they can fight as good as they use dirty tactics"

A knight with Waynwood sigil on horse had showed up in front of him, with sword in his hand. He quickly drew his sword and defended himself from knights blows, but his oppoment was as strong as Mord, the jailor in Eyrie and as tall as his father. He awaited his death, but then the knight fell from his horse with an arrow in gap for eyes. He turned and seen his brother with a bow. "Come Jarry, we have to win" he said

"Arty, where is father?"

"I don´t know, but ser Andrew is dead"

"What?"

"Ser Morton has pierced his head with spear" when he said, he had shot another arrow, to Redfort man-at-arms while Jarremy clashed his sword with Wydman levy. His oppoment was no warrior and Jarremy quickly disarmed him and got his blade to man´s throat "I yield!" he shouted, so he let him live. Than he saw two men with falcon fight, father and someone else. He ran to him, killing everyone who did stood in his way. He saved ser Vardis´s life and then, three man with falcon sigil stood in his way.

Fight started, Jarremy quickly opened one´s neck and let second to die with opened guts. Third was much older and stronger, he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He atacked him again and again, until the knight disarmed Jarremy and prepared for a final hit. Jarremy took his dagger and hit his enemy to his leg. Then, he took his sword and pierced his throat.

Then, the fight ended. All around him was men who rebelled against his father yielding and kneeling. He seen his father, all in blood with sword in his hand.

The prisoners was shown to his father, the most important of them, lord Redfort with his sons, lord Wydman, lord Breakstone´s heir, no lord Breakstone because his father died in hands of ser Vardis, from Arryns of Gulltown no one survived.

"Where is lady Lysa?" asked his father. No one replied "WHERE IS MY STEP-MOTHER!" he shouted and lord Wydman was smiling

"She´s in Eyrie" he said "with thousand of men. Your bitch-wife and your is dead right now" Jarremy, full of anger stabbed lord in his eye, killing him

"You bastard" he spitted on dead body and turned to his father "Give me some men father. I will avenge my mother"

"Jarry" his father said "You´re in grief now and I cannot risk your life. You´re my _heir-_ "

"I don´t care. I just want to have that bitch beheaded for what she did to mother"

"We don´t know if she killed them" said Artys "We don´t even know if lord Wydman told us truth"

"Your brother has a point Jarry," said ser Vardis "you don´t even know if it´s a lie and making quick decesions" _Even ser Vardis? Aren´t all of them against me?_ Jarremy thought bitterly

"I. Will. Avenge. My. Mother." he said "Who is with me?"

 **Rolland**

"You can´t be serious!" shouted lord Royce when he stormed into his tent "Your son is just a boy! He cannot take back the safest castle in Realm!"

"I was thirteen when I took Dragonstone! My heir knows Eyrie as well as I do! I believe he can do it!" he shouted "But... you´re right. He is just a boy. That´s why I´m sending you with him" while talking he took a sup on wine he had on his table "You can leave lord Yohn. I just lost a wife, let me grief for them"

Then, a messenger walked in with letter in his hand. Rolland took the letter and read that lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell has been named Hand of the King.

"Well" he started "Lord Yohn. I changed my mind. You will take three thousand men and take Vale back. I go with my sons to take back our home"

Eyrie was hard to enter and harder to conquer. But he was an Arryn by blood more than those who held it now. Guards loved him. They knew him better than his brother. He had no ill-will against him, just his mother. He planned to keep Robert with him while sending Lysa back to Riverrun. His sons need some happines, as does Robert. Boy named after king. Boy who could be lord of Eyrie if he haven´t been born.

He got to castle easily, as expected. All guards let him pass until Eyrie. When guards seen army under the walls they opened the gates and brought him both, Lysa and Robert, in chains.

"Welcome home my lord" said one guard

"Shut up. Where is my son"

"He is in the highest tower protected by those who are-" his son slapped Lysa

"Thank you Jarry." Rolland said and turned on Lysa "Go. Back. To. Riverrun. Where you belong"

"What of my Sweetrobin?"

"He stays here. After all, he is still an Arryn. He does belong there. I will make him a man, find him something he will be good at. He won´t suffer for your sins. Your little war is over"

 **Epilogue**

With that, the civil war in Eyrie ended without need of king. When lord Stark stopped there, because he needed something Rolland even offered him to take Robb or Rickon as wards along with some other son of some lord, which Hand of the King accepted. He chosen Rickon, because Wallace was same age.

But after a nearly half-month to Eyrie came message about lord Starks treachery and to show his fealthy they wanted Rolland to bend his knee and give them Rickon Stark as hostage. And as his father fifteen years ago, The Vale raised its banners to defend Stark, with much younger lord and younger Stark to defend.

And The War of Five Kings started.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay. That´s the end. Hope you liked that. Sorry for waiting, I had existential crisis, call it school. And yeah, I know it´s very hasty ending.

Okay, and I´m working on continuation of this.

Yeah and rewievs aren´t there as decoration, it would be good if written something.


End file.
